Embittered Odyssey
by SilentXFreak
Summary: Nine years ago, the one person that was there for her was taken away by pirates. Her hatred of pirates only grew more and more as the years went by and just as she rejoined with the tangerine lover, she was convinced to set sail along with them to accomplish her dream. Her dream of finding and rescuing the one person that meant the world to her. ZORO x OC


**Hey, Mikairi here! I'll cut to the chase, I'm a fan of One Piece! Who isn't right!? Just a heads up that this story takes place during the journey to Alabasta. Yes, that means this story is pretty much near the beginning. The reason I've done this is because I have another One Piece idea that would fit perfectly into the current anime timeline. Thus, I arranged this story to fit the past. I hope you will all enjoy! :)**

**- SilentxFreak ; Mikairi**

Chapter 1 – How It All Started

_- Nine Years Ago -_

"_My, my.. You've grown so much! It only seemed like yesterday that you didn't know how to do anything!" He exclaimed as a big smile appeared on the young man's face. With his sharp jawline, perked lips and green eyes, he had a mature but young complexion. He brought his hand up to his head to brush his light green soft hair that swayed along the wind. A young girl walked alongside him as they headed back to their village._

"_Hey, you really thing so!? I did a great job today!?" The 10 year old questioned with great enthusiasm at the praise she received from the one person that meant the world to her. The man stopped walking to laugh and pat her on the head._

"_Absolutely! You have a knack for speed and sneak attacks. I couldn't touch you for the first half of the training!" He explained as he shot his hand straight forward when saying 'speed' and tiptoed for 'sneak attack'. The girl giggled at the man's way of representing the abilities._

"_I have to thank you for that! You have a great method of teaching others. You're the greatest anyone could ever ask for.." She softly praised as she brought both hands behind her and looked down with a gentle expression. The man smiled at her light-heartedness and reached down to her long candy apple red hair._

"_It's not just the training that's helped you come so far.." He started as he began braiding her long sleek hair. The young girl looked up at him in confusion. He slightly tapped a finger on her nose and smiled. "It's your determination and motivation. You've come this far because you worked so hard to reach a goal. Your goal.. You have so much potential. Just believe and have faith in yourself. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or bring you down." The young girl nodded her head once while a big smile was shown. He chuckled, took her hand, and continued on their way out of the forest._

_Just as they had a view of their village, they saw a man running along the pathways shouting, "PIRATES! Everyone, there are pirates! Run away!" The young girl tightened her grip on the man's hands, but when she looked up at him, he only had a serious expression._

"_Ka-" Before she could continue, the man picked her up and began running back to their home. As soon as they got there, he put her on the ground, grabbed a bag and began putting essentials inside. "What's goin-" Again, he picked her up and began running to the docks. The young girl's eyes widened in terror as she would see villagers being terrorized and harassed by the said pirates. But as quickly as she passed by them, the man threw her onto a small row boat and tossed the bag as well. "What? Where did this come from?"_

"_Hey, over there! There's still some people!" A pirate shouted along the docks. The girl gasped in fear._

"_Quickly! J-just jump in.. and together we'll go somewhere safe and survive!" The girl pleaded desperately as she stretched out her small little arms towards the man. However, he only shook his head and took out a dagger knife._

"_I need to help the others! You must go and find somewhere safe to stay at!" He shouted back as he turned to her. The girl froze as he heard those words. Sadness and confusion engulfed her as she thought about her future without him. He then cut the ropes and the boat slowly began drifting out. She got back into reality and started crying._

"_A girl's getting away! After her!" A pirate ordered. A pirate with a scar over his left eye was about to jump into the waters until the young man got in front of him and pointed the knife at them. The girl watched as his small dagger clashed with the pirates' swords, until suddenly another pirate was able to puncture his right arm and he dropped to his knees._

"_Kaichi!" The young girl screamed as she got on all fours and got to the edge of the boat. Her vision blurred as the tears got in the way and the distance between the village and herself increased. The pirates then hit him on the head and kicked him twice. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" She only watched as the pirates picked him up from under his arms and tied his hands behind his back. Blood dripped down on his face and his gaze was only towards her. "Pl-please.. Please don't leav-"_

"_SAYARI!" Kaichi shouted as he leaned forward. Sayari wiped her eyes to see him clearer. It was quiet between the two. "Believe in yourself! Have faith in yourself!" She gasped as she remembered her conversation from earlier. As she continued to inch farther and farther away, he smiled and they began dragging him away with trouble. "Eat fruits and vegetables. Don't miss breakfast. Don't stay up late. Stay warm during a storm. Don't be afraid to get help from others. And most importantly.. don't hate. Okay?" Sayari began to let more tears flow out but she nodded her head._

"_Okay.." She mumbled to herself as Kaichi was no longer in view. She sat in the boat for a few minutes to take in everything. Looking around her, the sky was still free of clouds and the sea was calm. Noticing the bag Kaichi threw in, she looked inside. Bread, peanut butter, and cheese were inside as well as some apples and oranges. A pocket knife and flashlight was wrapped around a small thin blanket. Lastly, Sayari picked up one last item that brought her more into tears. A picture of the two at the front of their home. Sayari dropped everything and clutched the picture closer to her as she sat back at the edge of the boat and brought her knees to her chest. "I'll be okay.. We'll be together again.."_

* * *

><p>After Drum Island and Chopper had settled in with the crew, the Going Merry sailed peacefully on the calm waters of the Grand Line. After a nice breakfast that Sanji prepared, Nami stepped out onto the upper deck and overlooked the sea. A brush of wind came by signaling a normal travel for the day. Nami sighed with relief before turning around and smiling at her friends. Everyone was happily doing their own things, but only Vivi sat restless by the edge of the ship. Thinking about the direction they were headed towards, Nami slipped a small folded map from her pockets and glanced at it. A sheepish smile found its way to her lips and she clenched the map in her hands.<p>

"H-hey, everyone.." Nami began as she stepped down to the main deck and waited for everyone to gather around.

"What is Nami?" Luffy questioned as he fixed his straw hat on his head with a big smile. Nami nervously smiled as she glanced down at the map.

"W-well, I know that it was only recently that we had to take a detour away from Alabasta because I was sick.." Nami began as she had her hands out in front of her. She then held a fist in front of her and tried to look at her friends determinately. ".. B-but do you think we can stop by one more island? It's along the way. We're actually headed in that direction." Nami sheepishly looked at Vivi because it was a critical mission that they all take her back to her country as soon as possible. To the Strawhat crew, it didn't bother them to stop by one more place, but because they also knew of the desperate situation, they just glanced at Vivi.

"Well, what's at that island?" Vivi hesitantly questioned as she placed a hand on her chin. Nami's face lightened as Vivi was even okay with considering her request.

"There's just something that I have to see there. It really shouldn't take long. We don't even have to spend the night there." Nami informed with a smile on her face. Vivi sighed with a smile and nodded her head.

"Well, if it's along the way, that's fine. Anyways, if we get there when it's dark, it'd be nice to get some rest. So a night should be okay." She replied as she walked up to Nami and placed a hand on her shoulder. Nami cried out in happiness and ordered the crew to slightly sail northeast for a few miles. As the crew obeyed Nami's instructions, Vivi walked back up to Nami and looked out towards the sea with her. "Seems like an important island?" Nami slightly laughed to herself as a happy reminiscing expression was shown on her face. Vivi smiled light-heartedly at Nami's behavior and walked inside the ship.

"I hope they remember me.." Nami mumbled to herself as she continued to smile happily and giggle childishly.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Idaya.. I've come to inform you that the pirate you have turned in has been confirmed. Here is your 2 million beli." A marine reported as he handed a bag full of currency. The lady took the bag and playfully saluted the man. He returned the salute back with a smile. "We appreciate the hard work. We hope to see more from you." The girl nodded her head and watched the marine walk back into his ship. "Oh, and please be sure to be on the lookout for Sayari. We have information that she's on the island." Idaya nodded her head with a determined expression before he began sailing off during the sunset. As soon as he was no longer in sight, she sighed heavily and brushed her navy blue medium bob haircut behind her ear.<p>

"Hey, are they gone now?" Idaya heard a young voice appear behind her. So when she turned around, she saw her younger sister smiling with her hands behind her back. Their baby blue eyes met one another and Idaya placed a hand on her head.

"Yup! Let's go back now. She must be waiting." Idaya suggested as she grabbed a hold of her younger sister's hand and began walking along the shore to get to the other side of the island.

"That was a quick report, huh? It was only a few hours ago that you turned him in." The young girl began as she was skipping and swinging her arms with Idaya's. Idaya laughed and threw the bag of money over her shoulder.

"They probably checked his identification on the ship. It makes it easier for everyone since they won't have to keep sailing back and forth between islands just to give us our reward." She explained as they turned to walk into a dense forest. After a few more minutes, they finally reached their destination. It was a little open area in the forest. "Here's the reward." Idaya threw the bag of money onto the ground and peered at the young lady who was laying on the ground.

"That was 2 million, right? Ugh." She groaned as she feebly sat up. She threw her long braided red hair over her shoulder and started massaging her left shoulder due to the pain she was feeling. "I hope he'll be satisfied with the amount.." Her burgundy eyes loathingly stared at the ground. Idaya sighed and stretched her hand out for her.

"I think any amount is okay with him. Money is money. Come on, he'll be waiting for you." She encouraged as she grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Gently, Idaya and her young sister began brushing and aiding to their friends wound as it was only a few hours ago that she fought the pirate.

That morning, Idaya was able to confirm an invasion by a lowly pirate crew so before they could begin attacking the village, Idaya's little sister came up to them and started crying and asking for help. They fell for the bait even though they had no intention of helping the little girl. While they were busy assisting, Idaya and their friend snuck up behind the crew, destroyed their ship and then the crew in an instant. The fight with the captain was a little tougher, but Idaya's friend was able to pull through as he wasn't very strong. Idaya was also able to anticipate a Navy ship on its way, so after the captain was defeated, Idaya took him to the shore and waited for the Marines.

"We'll wait here as always." Idaya informed as she and her little sister hid behind a few trees. The red haired girl nodded her head and motioned her hand to tell them to get lower on the ground. "Be safe." At that, the girl turned back around and faced a sloppily built hut in the forest a few minutes away from where they came. She knocked twice and entered.

"Oh, if it isn't you again. How wonderful it is to always see you. What have you got for me this time?" A middle aged man questioned as he brought the side of his lip up and slouched in his seat that was placed in the far back middle of the hut. As the other men in the hut created an opening, the girl tiredly shuffled down the isle. She snarled at the men who only snickered and pushed her around as she made her way to the end. "My men.. you mustn't do this during business. We wouldn't want Sayari running away, would we?" The old man and the others began laughing at the statement made but Sayari just tried her best to ignore everything.

"2 million beli." She simply reported as she aggressively dropped the bag of money in front of him. The man's face lightened up as he stood up from his seat and opened the sack to reveal gold.

"Wow! Wonderful. I was hoping for more, but 2 million isn't a bad amount during this time of month." He explained as he took handfuls of gold and started showering his men with it. The men cried out in glee as they started grabbing for the gold in the air and on the ground. "My men! I, Captain Laiwar, will be treating everyone for a fantastic lunch tomorrow!" His men cried even louder with happiness as they started drinking and laughing with one another. Sayari was about to walk away but Captain Laiwar grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go. I brought you your money, so I'm going back." She angrily muttered as she pulled his hand off her. Captain Laiwar laughed and handed her a very small portion of the gold. "What is this? I don't need this." Sayari threw the money directly at the Captain's face and crossed her arm at him.

"Why you-" Captain Laiwar stood up from his seat and punch Sayari across the face. Sayari hit the floor and Captain Laiwar picked her up by the neck as his men stopped to see what was going on. "Listen here, little brat. If you want me to be aggressive, I'll be happy to do so. Otherwise, you better not treat me like this. You know the rules." Sayari scrunched her eyebrows together as she struggled. Captain Laiwar threw her against the wall and went back to his seat. "Remember, kill anyone who's after me. Pirate or Navy. If you betray me in any way, you know what will happen." Sayari sluggishly stood up and spit blood at the side. She then swiftly turned around and began walking only to be hooked at the neck by one of the crew mates as well as tripped by another. Everyone started laughing at the girl who roughly coughed and slowly stood back up.

Once she made it out of the hut, she went to where her friends were hiding and collapsed on the floor. "Sayari! What happened in there? Why are you bleeding again?" Idaya questioned as she helped her friend sit up. "Chimari, the rag!" Idaya's little sister took out a rag and small bottle filled with water from her pockets, wet the rag a little and handed it to her older sister. Idaya gently began wiping away at the cut on Sayari's lip and cheeks. "Jeez, I can't believe them. They just never stop. Pirates are the worst!"

"We need to get away from this area before they see us." Sayari mumbled as she tiredly stretched her hand towards the beach. Idaya and Chimari exchanged glances before they nodded their heads and started helping Sayari out of the forest. "Have you received any new information yet?" Idaya nodded her head and took out a small notepad from her pocket with her free hand.

"Yes, lets see.." She started as she began scanning her notes. "I believe a rookie pirate is headed towards this direction. Possibly won't land on the island, but he will be closely passing here one way or another." Once the beach was in view, Idaya and Chimari let go of their friend and followed her towards the waters. Sayari fell on her butt and started rubbing on her injuries.

"Rookie pirate?" She questioned as she used the salty water on her injuries, slightly wincing at the stinging. As Idaya flipped a page, Sayari laid down.

"Yes.. Happened not too long ago, but it is said that he received his first bounty by defeating a big named pirate in the East Blue. His name is Monk-"

"Idaya!" A women yelled contently from behind. Before Idaya could turn around to see who called her name, her sister quickly got up and started running.

"Nana!" Chimari cried out as she had her arms out ready to embrace the women.

"Nana?" Idaya questioned as she cocked an eyebrow in confusion. As Idaya turned around to see who it was, her expression turned into disbelief and found herself smiling as she met face to face with the tangerine lover. "Nami!" Idaya rushed over to Nami and embraced her as well. They shared laughs with each other as Idaya's ten year old sister got on Nami's back.

"I missed you guys! There's so much I have to tell you!" Nami cried out with a big smile on her face. As Idaya was preparing to get ready to hear what Nami wanted to share, she noticed a group of people behind her start to walk towards them. Nami turned around and directed her arm towards them. "These are my friends. I'm a part of them now."

"Friends? I'm so happy you found other friends! That's so great!" Idaya shouted as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Nami giggled lightly and patted Chimari on the head when Chimari tightened her embrace happily.

"I'm so happy that the first person I met here is such a beautiful women. Please call me Sanji. May I know your name?" Sanji questioned as he twirled his way towards the blue haired girl and got on his knees to hold her hand.

"Call me Idaya. And my sister over there is Chimari." She answered as she giggled at Sanji's gentlemen-like gesture. "Who are the others?"

"Zoro." The green haired man announced as he crossed his arms uninterested. Idaya watched as a small animal appeared from behind Zoro's back.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper! B-but I'm not giving you permission to say my name." He cried as more than half his body was peeking out from behind.

"Whoa! A talking reindeer! That's amazing!" Idaya cried as she stared very intently and interested towards the animal. Chopper got on the ground and started doing his old man dance.

"Sh-shut up, you bastard! It doesn't make me happy at all that you named the right animal." He stated with a smile and blush on his face. Idaya laughed with a hand on her stomach at the cute creature.

"He ate the Human-Human fruit. He can turn into a human and that's why he can talk." Nami explained as she walked up to Chopper and patted him on the head. Chimari finally got off Nami and started playing with Chopper's antlers and complimenting the hat. "This is Princess Vivi. We are taking her back to her country, Alabasta." Idaya slightly bowed playfully as Vivi refused the gesture.

"I am Captain Usopp, a brave warrior of the sea! I have thousands of members so don't dare to go against me!" Usopp cried as he got on his warrior position. As soon as Usopp mentioned Captain, Idaya's face dropped, Chimari glanced at Usopp and Nami sweat dropped.

"No, Usopp! I'm the Captain!" Another man cried as he pushed Usopp away. Idaya scrunched her eyebrows together and watched as the man gleefully smiled at Idaya and placed his hands on his hip. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be the Pirate King." Idaya inhaled deeply upon that name and turned her attention towards Nami.

"A pirate crew?" Idaya asked quietly as she took a step back and Chimari ran up to Idaya to hide behind her. Nami slowly started walking towards her friends, while the crew suddenly got tense at the dropped atmosphere. "Nami, what the hell is going on?"

"Idaya, I can explain.. but she should hear it too." Nami started as she placed a hand on her other arm shyly. "Where's Sayari?" Nami noticed that Idaya lowered her head and sighed. Silently, the siblings stepped to the side and Nami saw the red headed girl sitting up still facing the ocean. "Sayari!"

"Nami, now isn't a good time.." Idaya informed as she softly took a hold of Nami's wrist to stop her from going over there. Nami tilted her head in confusion but continued her way anyways.

"Hey! Why didn't you come greet me as well? Aren't you happy to see me?" Nami questioned as she stopped right behind her friend with a sad smile. There was no response, so Nami got closer and gasped in shock. "Sayari, wh-why are you like this? Why are you severely injured like this?"

"Someone's injured?" Chopper instinctively questioned as he quickly paced his way towards the two girls. Idaya hesitantly reached out towards Chopper to stop him from going over there but didn't have the courage to stop him completely. As he got to the girl sitting on the ground, Chopper's demeanor changed and began looking at her condition. "We have to stop the bleeding. Please lay down." Chopper was inches away from touching Sayari on the arm when she smacked his hand away. Chopper backed up completely startled and Nami's eyes widened.

"Sa-Sayari, please. I know you don't want this, but we should tend to your wounds." Nami begged. Nami was about to bend down towards her friend, when Sayari quickly stood up and aggressively grasped Nami's wrist.

"Idaya. Chimari. We're leaving." Sayari demanded as she began walking, dragging Nami along. Nami hesitantly looked at her crew before struggling to be let go. "Nami, come on. What are you doing?"

"No, Sayari. Listen to me." Nami advised as she got Sayari to stop and look at her directly. "I'm a part of their crew. They are my friends.." Sayari suddenly placed both of her hands on Nami's shoulders.

"You're just saying that, aren't you?" She questioned as she nodded her head slightly. She then turned her attention towards the crew and glared at them. "While I'm here, I could help you. You don't need to use them anymore. Ditch them already." Sayari watched as Vivi and Chopper quietly conversed with Usopp about what was going on.

"Sayari.. I'm not using them. They're.. my friends." Nami explained again as she brought her hands up to her friend's arm. "I had my own choice. I joined them on my own.." Sayari tightened her grip on Nami's shoulder and her expression turned into concern.

"That's impossible, Nami. Pirates are all the same! They're all the same no matter what!" Sayari yelled desperately as they exchanged intense glares. Nami had a hard time responding back, so the quietness caused Sayari to react with shock. She then took her hands off her and slowly lowered her head. "Well, if you're not using them.. then maybe they're using you!" Immediately, Sayari swiftly turned around and took her weapons out – a pair of steel tonfas. Because of Sayari's sudden aggressiveness, Idaya gasped and quickly but hesitantly put on her defensive weapon – steel knuckles. Chimari glanced between Nami and Sayari before hiding behind her confused older sister. "Say it, Nami! Say they're using you and treating you wrong!"

"Hey! How dare you say I'm using my friend!" Luffy shouted angrily as he stomped forward and pulled up his non-existent sleeve. Sayari slightly took a step back, taken back that he called Nami their friend, and brought her arms up getting in position with a serious expression. Her continuous aggression eventually made Zoro take two of his swords out and Usopp to nervously direct his slingshot at the brightly red headed girl.

Afraid of what would happen, Nami stood between her crew and her friends to yell, "Stop it, you two!" Sayari kept her guard and shook her head while keeping her gaze at the Strawhat Captain. "Everyone just needs to calm down."

"Nami, you know you want to say it! Say that they're just controlling you.. Say that they're just like Arlong!" Sayari yelled as she shut her eyes tightly and gripped the handles of her tonfa. "Say it and I will help you!" She bit her lip and opened her eyes to see a smiling Nami. She felt startled and slightly lowered her guard, confused about her silence.

"But they aren't like Arlong.." Nami mumbled as she gave her friend a soft and happy expression. Sayari's eyes widened with shock as Nami made her lower her weapons. Idaya blinked a few times, still confused, before also lowering her arms.

"Th-that's a lie, isn't it?" Sayari questioned desperately as she leaned closer towards Nami. In response, Nami shook her head as she kept that smile on her face. "But Arlong..?" Nami looked down.

"He's gone.." She quietly muttered. Sayari, Idaya and Chimari all reacted with dropped faces. "They saved me from him. They saved my village, Sayari. Luffy defeated Arlong.. for me." Sayari completely dropped her arms and stared at her and the crew with a weak demeanor.

"For.. you..?" She quietly asked herself only to watch Nami nod her head. To break the dull atmosphere, Luffy walked up next to Nami and crossed his arms with a pissed off expression.

"That's right! I beat that fish up real good. I won't let anyone make my friends cry!" Luffy angrily explained with a huff as he defiantly looked down at Nami's friend. Nami nodded her head and Sayari remained silent, so Idaya walked up to her friend and had Sayari release her tonfa's to put them away.

* * *

><p>"I met Sayari and the others four years after working for Arlong." Nami began as Idaya and Chimari led everyone into one of the villages' bars. Sayari was seen chugging her drink as she tried drowning her day away, occasionally snarling at Chopper who was trying to tend to her wounds. The other Strawhat members sat around a table as they listened on Nami's first encounter with the three girls. "Apparently they were at some village doing some bounty hunting.. right?" Idaya nodded her head confirming the past. "At first, I was planning to tag along when they were bounty hunting so I could gain a portion of the money, but after some time, they found out of my plan. I made a lie about the reason for using them, but they unjudging understood and allowed me to receive all the earnings. After a while, because they were such nice people I told them of my true situation, and for a year they continued helping me gain money. Eventually we separated ways when I had to return back to my village. Sayari was nice enough to give me a map of this village in case I ever wanted to come see them again." Nami placed the map on the table and smiled at Sayari who was still struggling at Chopper's insistence to stop moving. "It's been three years since.. how have you guys been?" Idaya smiled nervously.<p>

"Oh, you know.. still hating PIRATES more than ever." Idaya responded as she playfully but at the same time seriously gave the crew a smug look. Nami sighed with defeat, however when she looked back at her friend, Idaya gave a sad smile. "A lot of.. things.. have happened." Nami noticed Idaya look at Sayari from the corner of her eyes.

"Does it have to do with her current wounds? What happened to her?" Nami questioned as she directly faced Idaya.

Idaya scratched the back of her neck and said, "She was.. bounty hunting. Fighting pirates.. and even Marines who come to this island.." She sheepishly smiled with a sweat drop.

"Why? I thought you guys weren't going to do that anymore? You guys saved up enough money to last the three of you for a very long time." Nami questioned as she gave her blue headed friend a confused and a disbelief expression.

Idaya was about to respond until they heard a crash and a man grunt. "Chi!" Sayari yelled, causing Idaya to immediately stand up at the response of hearing her sister's name being called worriedly. When Nami and the others glanced at the direction of the noise, they found Idaya's little sister on the ground and a man staring down at her angrily.

"You little brat! You made me spill my drink! Do you know how hard it was to steal this gold to get this type of drink!?" He yelled as he abruptly grabbed a hold of Chimari's neck and brought her up. Before Idaya or the Strawhat's could react, Sayari instantly reacted as she took out her tonfas and hit the man on the jaw. The sudden assault caught the big man off guard and Chimari was immediately released. "What the.. How dare you hit me. Do you have any idea who I am!?"

"Obviously I don't care who you are. Don't you touch her with your filthy hands." Sayari angrily responded as she intensely stared at the man. Sayari pulled on Chimari's arm and tossed her to her sister. Angry that the little girl was going to get away with it, the man was about to lunge towards the two girls, but again Sayari immediately got in front of her friends and smacked the tonfa on the man's cheek. As he was stunned by that attack, Sayari used her other arm to give the man a direct upper cut with the edge of the other tonfa. As soon as the man hit the ground and barely made any movement, Sayari turned around and patted Chimari on the head. "Be careful next time, okay?" Chimari nodded as she sadly looked at the tired red head.

Idaya slightly punched her friend on the shoulder and pouted before saying, "Sayari, don't strain yourself so much. It's not good that you let yourself bleed so much earlier." Sayari waved her hand, brushing away the suggestion until suddenly Sayari was picked up from behind bounding her arms and watched as the person swung a short sword at Idaya and then pointed the sword at Chimari, who backed up against the table, trapped.

"Ida!" Sayari worriedly yelled as she tried to be released and put down. "You bastard!" The man from earlier wasn't defeated as they all thought he was. Vivi and Nami went down to check on Idaya who was alright but received a deep cut on her side, so Chopper quickly went to her aid. The other Strawhats were about to react until the man moved the sword closer to Chimari's neck.

"Don't you more or I'll really hurt this little girl." He demanded as he pushed the sword even closer. Luffy was shown to pull his arm back getting ready to hit the man, but Sayari growled.

"What are you doing!? He said don't move! Are you trying to get her killed!?" Sayari furiously shouted at him. "If you know what's best, then listen to him. I got this." Luffy lowered his arm a bit confused but still angry at what was happening in front of him.

"Now that everyone's cooperating, I'll take this little gi-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, Sayari began to mumble "Elem-Elem no.."

"Sa-Sayari, no! You know what will happen!" Idaya shouted as she rapidly sat up even though she was still in pain. Nami glanced between Idaya and Sayari with confusion. But without waiting another second, Sayari looked back at the man with a calm expression, which caused him to grit his teeth. "Saya, sto-!"

"Elem-Elem no Static Shock!" Sayari quickly called as a sudden burst of electricity began surrounding the man. However, the instant he began getting shocked, everyone noticed that Sayari was also being shocked along with him. Sayari winced in pain uncontrollable as she was being electrocuted as well. Due to the shocks, the man eventually loosened his grip around Sayari, allowing her to fall on the ground. The man was still getting electrocuted, but once Sayari wasn't touching him, she was no longer receiving pain except for a few jitters of an aftereffect.

"My god! I can't believe you just did that! Especially when he was still holding on to you!" Idaya chastised as she pushed Chopper away and ran up to her unconscious friend. Idaya lightly picked up Sayari's head and turned her to the side, despite the crew's confusion on why she was doing that. As the man was no longer electrocuted and officially unconscious, everyone heard as Sayari began coughing violently and saw blood being ejected from her mouth. Chimari quickly ran up to the girls and kneeled down by Sayari and Idaya with tears in her eyes.

"Idaya.. what just happened? When did this happen?" Nami restlessly questioned as she slowly walked towards them. Once Sayari stopped coughing out blood, Chimari took out the wet rag from earlier and gave it to her sister so she could wipe Sayari's mouth with it. Sayari continued to lay limp on Idaya. "Why does Sayari have devil fruit powers?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this first chapter. My first time making the first chapter long. I hope everyone was able to pull through to the end. Please stay tuned to the next Chapter! Review with negativity or positivity! Thank you!<strong>


End file.
